The major aim of this application is to improve the care of cancer patients in the catchment area of Upstate New York CCOP by participation in cancer treatment research. A second major aim is to expand the develop cancer control activities in the area by participation in cancer control research. Other objectives include increased involvement of primary health care providers, a wider community participation and ultimately to reduce cancer mortality by accelerating the transfer of technology both in the field of cancer treatment and cancer control. These goals will be achieved by optimal participation in the cancer treatment and cancer control research protocols of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) and the University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC). We have existing working relationship with both these research bases as we have been affiliated with these research bases as a CCOP from 1983-87. As a consortium CCOP we propose to accrue at least 65 credits in ECOG and 15 credits in URCC cancer treatment protocols; and we feel confident that in the first year we should be able to meet the required 20 credits in cancer control research protocols sponsored by ECOG and URCC. Both the components of the consortium have a demonstrated capability of an experienced team of oncologic physicians and nurses as well as data management expertise and other support structures. The two components of the consortium have had a history of scientific collaboration. Both the institutions share a common commitment of excellence in medical education, research and patient care with many similarities in their organizations. This coupled with our geographic proximity and the availability of a modern electronic mail system will allow us to function effectively as a consortium.